


Next time I'll bring a straitjacket

by oswin42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Choking, Gen, Handcuffs, Interrogation, it's still all consensual though, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: Greg interrogates Jim and gets a little hands-on, but not everything is what it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmImagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/gifts).



> imaginedilestrade suggested Jim, Greg and handcuffs.

Detective inspector Gregory Lestrade pushed Jim Moriarty against the wall.   
“Hands on your head!” he barked angrily.   
Jim stayed against the wall and put his hands on his head. He wondered for a moment if he could handle Lestrade in a fight but he knew he was carrying his gun and decided against it. Lestrade stood closely behind Jim, their bodies almost touching, and started to search Jim. Lestrade searched him carefully and took his phone, wallet, keys, watch and notebook. He put them in the tray and handcuffed Jim. He grabbed Jim by the collar and yanked him away. Lestrade pushed him into a chair and sat down opposite him.   
“Finally got you here.” Lestrade said with a grin. “Now what do we have here?” He continued as he took Jim’s wallet out of the tray and inspected its contents.   
“Bank card, credit card, driving licence...” Lestrade frowned, “you’re allowed to drive a truck?”  
“And a motorcycle.” Jim answered helpfully.  
Lestrade huffed and continued going through it. “Oyster card, now what’s this? A hotel keycard...”   
“That’s what one uses to get into a hotel room.” Jim said with a grin.   
“Yes yes now let’s see what this is.” He said as he took the notebook and opened it. The pages were filled with seemingly random numbers, letters and symbols.  
“What /is/ this?” Lestrade asked as he glared at Jim.  
“My notebook.”   
Lestrade showed a page “what does it say?”  
“They’re mathematical formulas.”  
“Bullshit.” Lestrade growled as he dumped it back into the tray and got up. “Now TELL ME.”   
“They really are, detective inspector.” Jim said with a fake innocent voice. Lestrade grabbed Jim by his throat and pushed back a little to make the chair balance on two legs. He was careful not to put too much pressure on Jim’s throat but enough to be uncomfortable. Jim just grinned and licked his lips. Lestrade pushed Jim a little further, near to the tipping point of the chair, and held on a little tighter. Jim tried his hardest to not look affected but the blood flow to his brain was cut off and he was starting to get dizzy.   
As soon as it started it was done again. Lestrade had moved his hand off Jim and set his chair back on the floor. Jim grinned widely and licked his lips. His pupils were wide and he made no attempt to hide how much he enjoyed it. Lestrade sat down and played grossed out.   
“Maybe a night in a cell will make you a little more talkative.”   
“But we were having so much fun!” Jim complained.   
“Pity they don’t use straitjackets on the criminally insane anymore.” Lestrade commented “I would massively enjoy strapping you into one.”   
Jim mused for a moment, but didn’t comment.   
“You like that idea.” Lestrade observed.   
“Not entirely stupid then.” Jim said with a wink. Lestrade chuckled and then his own phone rang. He cursed and answered it.   
“Lestrade.” He hissed. “What is it Donovan?” He then sighed “yeah I’ll be there in fifteen.” He hung up and sighed   
“Sorry doll. Work calls.”   
Jim smiled “I quite understand. I’ll bring a straitjacket next time.”   
Greg put the handcuff key on the table and pecked a kiss on Jim’s cheek. “See you Saturday then?”   
“You try and stop me.”   
Greg chuckled and left the converted warehouse that his boyfriend, Jim Moriarty, called home.


	2. prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prove it, or the time Greg put Jim into a straitjacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a sequel. It sort of just.... happened.

“So you really do own a straitjacket?” Greg inquired after he’d taken a long sip from his beer. Jim and Greg were sitting on Jim’s couch, eating Chinese take out and drinking beer.  
“Two in fact.” Jim answered after he’d swallowed a piece of chicken.  
Greg stared at Jim for a long moment. “You’re messing with me.”  
“I do really have two.” Jim said. He took a sip from his beer, “One with a hidden lever that undoes several straps and one real one.”  
“So how do you keep them apart?”  
“Easy. The real one is black.” Jim said with a grin. He watched as Greg processed this information and pictured Jim in the black straitjacket.  
“Why?” Jim said coyly, “Do you want to see?”  
Greg had turned a soft shade of pink and nodded slowly. Jim downed his beer and put his food on the table.  
“Oi.” Greg stopped him “food first.”  
“I’ll let you strap me in and feed me.” Jim replied with a wink and quickly headed off to retrieve the straitjacket from its usual place.  
  
“A bit tighter.” Jim said helpfully when Greg was strapping him in. He’d done the buckles on the back and was now pulling the straps attached to the sleeves tight. Jim’s arms were wrapped tightly around his body yet it didn’t seem to bother him at all. Greg checked the buckle carefully and put the leftover belt through the loops. He turned Jim around.  
“Just one more.” Jim said with a rather wicked grin and looked down at the strap hanging at his crotch.  
“Where does that one... oh.” Greg said. He remembered the empty buckle at the back. “Are you sure?”  
“Oh don’t be dull, Greg. Of course I am. As tight as you want.”  
Greg blushed and then grinned. “I’ll make you regret that.”  
“Yes yes, get on with it.”  
Greg grabbed the last belt and moved it between Jim’s legs to the buckle. He weaved it through and pulled it tight. Jim grunted softly when the belt was pulled right against his crotch. Greg pushed Jim onto the couch and smiled. “I believe you mentioned you’d finish your food.”  
  
When both Jim’s and Greg’s plate were empty, Greg had moved to toy with Jim’s hair. Jim was humming contently.  
“So what if I just don’t take it off?” Greg asked teasingly.  
“Then I get out of it myself.”  
“You’re bluffing.”  
“Hardly,” Jim said calmly. “these things are quite easy to get out of. And this isn’t even the difficult design.”  
“Prove it.”  
“What?” Jim asked, “Now?”  
“Yes now.”  
Jim let out a dramatic sigh. “I’m comfortable.”  
“That can be solved.” Greg said and poked Jim in a sensitive bit of his stomach. Jim squirmed and sat up “I’m getting you back for that.” He told Greg, though it didn’t sound unkind.  
“Yes yes you always say that. Now do get on with it.”  
Jim cocked his head a little and sat still for a moment before almost violently twisting his arms. Very quickly he managed to free a whole arm and started to undo the belt buckles at the back. In less than thirty seconds, Jim slammed the straitjacket onto the floor with a expression of triumph.  
“Believe me now?” He asked out of breath.  
Greg stared at Jim with his mouth slightly open. He knew Jim was an extraordinary escape artist but somehow he never really realised he was actually good at those things.  
“That was amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have to thank my beta disgvises.


End file.
